One chance
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Ami is new to the caves, and she went from human to soul and back to human in two days. Jamie is 15 now, and Ami is 14. Can Wanda find Jamie love, or will Mel, intent on Jamie staying a baby forever, stop them? Cannon pairings, JxA Rated for implications


"Name?" A soft voiced asked me. I gasped. I was me again! But then I panicked: Who was me?

"I don't know!" I shrieked, panting. I had to know, it was me! I knew I was 14, and Sharp Claw had lived in me before this. But who was I?

A sigh, to the.. left of the soft voice. "Wanda, she's been through too much. You listened to her mother saying she had just had a soul put in the day before, and then you take off with her! She's traumatized. She won't know her name. And even if she does wake up, she probably can't even leave here, much less go to another cell." the sighing voice said.

"Ian, I know. She can live with us. We won't be bringing another child into the world, we'll be saving one from the world." Wanda said.

"That's....... understandable." Ian said after a pause. No one spoke, and with my eyes open, I still couldn't see anything.

"It's dark." I grumbled, just to break the silence. Someone flipped on a light. Ian. I looked at Wanda beside him. The light was bright, and it danced off her eyes, like only a souls could. I screamed.

"Damn it Ian. You don't think that my eyes would of.. freaked her out?" Wanda hissed.

"I'm okay." I said weekly.

"So, What's your story?" Ian asked, sitting on a cot across from me. Wanda did the same.

"I was so used to hiding, and I have been so scared since I was caught. They put a soul in me, and I wasn't gone like I was supposed to be. But I couldn't move. I was trapped, and it was so scary. The soul tried to get rid of me, I don't know my name anymore, even after one day. I was so scared, the day they took my mom and dad. I was hiding all alone, and they never found me until a year later. I jumped off a house trying to get away and my body took months to heal, and that's why Sharp Claw took over." I blabbed out, unsure why I trusted them.

"How old were you when your parents were taken?" Wanda asked.

"Seven." I said proudly. I had lived alone for almost six years.

They both gasped, and I think Ian growled.

"A." I said, thinking that the letter had something to do with my name.

"Ami, Alexa, Alexis, Amber, Amelia.." Wanda offered.

''Ami!" I shrieked. Ian smiled.

He turned and whispered something in Wanda's ear.

All I heard as fifteen. And Jamie.

"Um, I'm hungry." I said weekly. Wanda smiled and helped me down, her arms strong for her small body.

"Ian, why don't you go see to her a room? She's staying here."

"Rebel cell 2?" He grinned. She nodded. I pretended not to notice as he leaned over and kissed her, tried not to see how he smiled at her.

Sure, I was pretty by most standards. Short, height of a ten year old instead of someone who was 14. My hair was well down my back, and it was jet black. I had oval green eyes, and my lips were full. But no one I had ever met ad looked at me that way, in my life...

Wanda looked at me, embarrassed, and offered her hand.

"It's dark." she explained. I nodded, suddenly wondering about the one they were talking about, Jamie. What he looked like, who he was......

"Who is Jamie?" I asked without really meaning to.

She smiled. "Jamie is my little brother, or sorts. I love him like one. I'm sure you'll meet him soon. Actually, he should be in school at this moment We'll stop by and get him. Sharon won't mind too much."

I began to wonder what life here would be like.....

**Jamie's point of view**

**Jamie's point of view**

Sharon was being extra mean today. I think it's because Wanda brought back a girl this time, about my age. She was really pretty, from what I saw of her...

They took her to Doc, and I was really hoping the girl was still there. I _tried_ to listen to Sharon, but I just couldn't. I heard someone by the door. I looked up. Wanda and the girl were standing there. The girl was staring straight at me, and I looked down.

"Sharon, you won't mind if I take Jamie, will you?" Wanda asked. Sharon glared at her, but nodded. I tore up and was to Wanda before Sharon could change her mind. The girl didn't flinch away. She was human again, that much I could see by her eyes. They didn't reflect the class room lights. I decided I would have to find out her story later.

"Had lunch yet, Jamie? We have good food from the raid." Wanda asked. I shook my head. "I'm starved."

"You're _always _starved." Ian said, coming up behind us. I let him stand beside Wanda and walked behind the girl. I wondered how awkward talking to her would be. She bumped Wanda's arm and whispered something, and Wanda dropped her hand. It was one of those girl things guys aren't supposed to notice.

"Jamie, can you take Ami to the kitchen for me? I have to help Ian move the bed." Wanda said, and it sounded a lot like an excuse.

"Sure. Move a bed to where?" I asked, trying to sound curious, and only curious.

"Well, we figured that you could share your room for a little bit, just until we figure everything out." Ian said. I smiled, glad for the darkness to hide it. Ami stepped back from Wanda and walked by me. She tripped once, and I offered her my hand to help with balance. She half smiled at me and took it.

Wanda and Ian took off as soon as we got to the main plaza. I held Ami's hand all the way to the kitchen. Doc, Jared, Melanie, and Trudy were sitting down, and Paige was handing out food.

"Hey," Doc said, standing up. "She's awake."

"I'm Ami." Ami said, more bold than I had thought. Surprisingly, she didn't drop my hand. Melanie's eyes were locked on our hands. So were Jared's.

"Er.... Wanda and Ian are getting her a bed." I said.

Melanie pointed to the chairs be her and Jared. "Sit down. I'm sure your hungry, Ami, and Jamie's always hungry, so don't worry about being the only one eating."

Ami smiled. "I've heard. Ian said that on the way here." Mel's eyes widened slightly, and she smiled back.

I lead her over to the chairs and got food. Melanie looked at me hard before turning to Jared. "Where is another bedroom that's empty enough for a bed? I want to talk to Wanda."

"I think they said something about my room." I said, and Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Wanda's idea?" Mel asked.

"Wanda's idea." I conformed. She stood up, and Jared, ever attached to some part of her body, went along with her. Doc had long since left, and Trudy and Paige left together right after Mel and Jared.

I cleared my throat as she finished eating. "Do you, uh, need to go to the bathroom?" She nodded and I lead her to the rivers, and told her about the room. "Trudy and Paige are back there, though, so... if you, need help finding something, or..." I knew I was sounding like an idiot. She looked up at me and smiled lightly, the walked carefully off to where I had pointed her.

I stared after her, and had to make myself look away as she walked out, look bored.

"Want a tour of the place?" I asked. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "So I don't fall." she explained. "And sure, sounds great."

I made a promise to myself to have her tell me her story, once I could speak right to her face....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, isn't it cute? I decided Jamie needed to find some love, too. **

**Wanna know something weird?**

**I was staring at a bag of Cheeto's before I went to sleep, and I had a dream that Ian broke into my house and stole my bag of Cheeto's for Wanda.**

**o.0**

**Yeah. **

**Review, and Ian won't take your Cheeto's. =0**


End file.
